This invention is intended to prevent the common phenomena where people tend to forget their credit card after they handed it for payment. Losing a credit card is a frustrating experience usually leading to the need to cancel the validity of the card before improper usage by an unauthorized persons. Apart from the direct cost of a new credit card there is the period of time required for issuing a new card. If this card is the only one for that person then the damage is significant, more so for tourists in a foreign country. By making the device according to the invention, tiny and slim, it can be added without inconvenience into a regular wallet or credit card pocket or wallet , where credit cards are kept.
Devices of this kind are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,724, 4,890,094, 4,794,378, 4,719,453, 4,717,908, 4,652,865 and 4,480,250. All of these patents incorporate buzzers that sound loud alarm tones. Such alarms are irritating to most people thus preventing these devices from becoming more widespread which would no doubt prevent the phenomena of forgetting credit cards.
The advantage of the present invention is the usage of a voice microchip which can be recorded to store and to re-play any human words in any language thus having the desired effect of attracting credit card owners to collect their card after making the payment.